memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Montgomery Scott (alternate reality)
Montgomery "Scotty" Scott was a 23rd century Human individual who served in the Federation Starfleet as an engineer, in the milieu of an alternate reality created by Nero's time travel to the year 2233. After a mishap with a transporter, Scotty was sent to a mundane assignment as a punitive measure, but after helping James T. Kirk escape from Delta Vega, Scotty was rewarded with a position as chief engineer of the [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]]. Early Life and Career Montgomery Scott, son of Arlyne Jorgensen Scott, was born in Scotland, Earth on March 3, 2222. Scott also had a younger brother named Robert, and a younger sister named Clara. Scotty also had a nephew named Chris Scott. Montgomery Scott was the eldest son of an eldest son, and inherited a targe (round shield) and broadsword that had been handed down in his family for centuries. Scott's mother lived in Linlithgow, West Lothian, Scotland, and therefore Scott may have been born there. In 2229, when Montgomery was seven, he met a five-year-old girl named Glynnis Campbell. Scotty met Leonard McCoy in Aberdeen at age nine. Scotty was the former Academy aide for Admiral Archer's Advanced Relativistic Mechanics course and first in his class at Starfleet Academy, but his status was later revoked due to disciplinary action. After his debate with Admiral Archer, he tried to prove that his theory on Transwarp beaming by transporting the Admiral's prized beagle somewhere. Unfortunately, he was unable to locate the beagle. Delta Vega Scott was sent to the Federation outpost on Delta Vega with his assistant, Keenser, in late 2257, six months before the destruction of Vulcan. He believed his blunder with Archer's dog was the real reason for him ending up there. In 2258 Keenser brought him two visitors, James T. Kirk and one Spock whom Scotty believed were sent by Starfleet to supply him. Spock helped Scott fix this transport problem by giving him the finished version of the governing equation "his" Scotty – a longtime friend from his own future timeline – had completed in the future. The final detail Scott needed was to construct the equations from the perspective that outer space itself, not the ships, was moving. Using the new calculations, Kirk and Scott were able to beam aboard the Enterprise while it was moving at warp. Despite his technical knowledge and engineering specialty, Scotty suffered an initial run of bad luck when it came to transporter targets. When beaming himself and Kirk to the Enterprise he ended up in a water conduit labeled Inert Reactant in Engineering, nearly drowning before Kirk was able to evacuate him through an emergency hatch. The first time he used the Enterprise transporter he aimed for the cargo bay of the Narada where he believed Kirk and Spock would be able to materialize unobserved; the area turned out to be crawling with Romulans. His second use of the Enterprise transporter, however, was a tremendous technical success: beaming three people from two different locations onto one pad, something he had never done before. USS Enterprise After Spock's ship, the Jellyfish, was destroyed, the Enterprise began to be sucked into the black hole created by the simultaneous detonation of its entire store of red matter. However, Scotty was able to eject and detonate the ship's warp core, creating a large enough shock wave that the Enterprise could ride to safety. With Olson, the ship's original chief engineer, having been killed in action, and his benefactor Kirk in command, Scott eventually took this position (bringing Keenser along with him) aboard the Enterprise. As chief engineer, Scott made sure the Enterprise outperformed the propulsion metrics for ''Constitution'' class ships. Starfleet had been worried about his logs, as the engineer criticized on multiple occasions the repair and procurement policies of Starfleet Engineering. Scott was then present on the bridge as the Enterprise attempted to cross the Galactic barrier. Scott then oversaw the repairs to the Enteprise's warp drive and informed him that the impulse drive had cracks in it. Scott and Ensign Lee Kelso then oversaw salvaging materials form Delta Velga I to repair the warp drive. Following Mitchell's escape, Scotty found Kirk and Spock unconscious and informed them of Kelso's death by Mitchell. Scott was then ordered back to the Enteprise with Spock. Spock then accompanied Spock, Dr. McCoy, Boma, Yeoman Rand, Latimer, and Gaetano aboard the shuttle Galileo as it did a survey Taurus II in Murasaki 312. However, the shuttle crashed and was severely damaged. Scott was able to use the phasers as a power source to get the shuttle off the ground with limited power. Scott was also able to electrify the hull to scare off the attackers. Scott and Rand were then able to get it off the ground. However, the shuttle had too much weight and Spock decided to throw himself and Latimer's body out to save their crew. Luckily they were rescued by Lieutenant Uhura. At Deneva, Scott tried to disable the force field around the planet that was disabling the Enterprise's impulse drive. Scott and Chekov were then able to use Spock's solution to destroy the Blastoneuron parasites. At Beta III, Scott informed Kirk that something on the planet was pulling the Enteprise down and took the engines offline. Scott tried everything to stop Landru's device from pulling the Enterprise down. At Chekov's suggestion, Scott was ordered to use the transporters to beam the device up to the Enterpirse. Scotty and Chekov were successful in their attempt and the Enterprise was freed. Scott then worked with Chekov and his nephew Chris Scott to beam a tribble from the Enterprise to San Francisco. The experiment was successful. Scott then accompanied the landing party to Iota Geminorum IV to investigate the Klingon's items left there. Scotty then examined a Klingon bomb. However, Scott was asked by Chekov if the Tribble then sent his nephew would breed exponentially on Earth like on it's homeworld, but Scotty doubted it since it did not show signs of breeding. Scotty was unable to defuse it, but Uhura was able to disarm it by speaking Klingon. Following that, Scotty was then questioned by Kirk as to why he would transport a tribble in violation of quarantine protocols. Scott said he was trying to find Admiral Archer's prized beagle. During the ship's mission to planet 892-IV (circa 2259), Scott took command of the vessel and earned a Special Commendation. A year later for the Nibiru mission, Scott had been scheduled to work on impulse engine modifications and upgrades, Scotty protested Kirk's decision to park the Enterprise underwater during a mission on Nibiru. When they returned to Earth, he was upset to learn that the transwarp beaming formula, which had been confiscated, was used by the traitor John Harrison to flee to Qo'noS. However, he also objected to the 72 experimental photon torpedoes given to execute Harrison from orbit, as he was not allowed to examine them, and was also angered they were setting off to Qo'noS without adequate time to fix the new warp core. Kirk granted Scotty's permission for a leave of absence, and Keenser left with him. Later, while dining at a bar in San Francisco, Scotty and Keenser were called by Kirk to investigate coordinates given to them by Harrison. Scotty took a shuttle to investigate, and found a spacedock outside Jupiter. Blending in with an approaching convoy, Scotty entered the spacedock and could only swear in awe as he saw the enormous ''Dreadnought'' class [[USS Vengeance (alternate reality)|USS Vengeance]]. Scott boarded the ship, and deactivated its weaponry when Admiral Alexander Marcus ordered an attack on the Enterprise. Scotty contacted Kirk, who ordered him to go to the cargo bay and open an airlock for him to space dive to. Scotty did so, ignoring that he was tiring himself out, and found a console to tie himself to so he could open the airlock without being sucked into the vacuum of space. A particularly dense security officer showed himself and demanded to know who Scotty was, but his repetitive questions bought time for him to open the airlock when Kirk arrived in a thruster suit: Scotty apologized before blowing the guard out the airlock. Kirk was accompanied by Harrison, who had revealed he was actually Khan Noonien Singh. His super strength made their takeover of the ship relatively easy. Scotty demanded to know who, or more accurately what, Khan was, but Kirk only responded he did not fully trust him and advised him to shoot to stun him later. When they entered the bridge and knocked out the officers there, Scotty did as Kirk asked. However, it proved ineffective as Khan responded by tackling him, pummeling Kirk, broke Marcus's daughter's leg and proceeded to kill Admiral Marcus. Khan took the command chair and demanded acting captain Spock hand over the torpedoes or he would resume attacking the Enterprise. After Spock fulfilled his request, Khan beamed Scotty, Kirk, and Carol Marcus into the brig, but resumed attacking anyway. Scotty followed Kirk through the corridors of the ship, where artificial gravity was failing rapidly. They reached the warp core, but he warned the captain that radiation was leaking inside: Kirk ignored him and knocked him out, strapping him in a chair while he went inside to restore power to the engines and prevent the ship from crashing. When Scotty awoke, he asked acting captain Spock to come down, and he wept with Uhura when she arrived and witnessed Kirk slowly succumb to radiation poisoning. Fortunately, McCoy realized Khan's genetically-enhanced blood could save Kirk, so Spock and Uhura apprehended him and brought him to perform a blood transfusion. In 2260, Scotty attended a memorial in San Francisco for the lives lost because of Khan and Admiral Marcus, presided over by a perfectly healthy Kirk. He resumed service aboard the Enterprise as it began a five-year mission, and was pleased to report the warp core was fine. 2260s When Commander Spock was stricken with the Pon Farr and joined the Sasaud, Scotty watched as Captain Kirk and his landing party tried to help Spock on New Vulcan. However, Scott was unable to lock on and beam Spock up. Scott then objected to beaming up Spock and all the Sasaud Vulcans aboard the Enterprise. Scott then concurred with Chekov's and Marcus's that they could briefly recreate Vulcan with the transporters to cure them. The procedure was succesful and Spock and the Sasaud were cured. After the Enterprise began it's five-year mission, it responded to distress call from the Klingon colony on Khitomer. Following the Enterprise's brief battle with Commander Kor's forces, Scott could see that the energy signatures matched the same weaponry used by the Vengeance during it's attack on the Enterprise. Scott supported Spock's plan to rescue Kirk and the landing party from Qo'noS. As the Enterprise fought both the Klingon and Romulan fleets at Qo'noS, Scott tried to analyzed the weapon signatures of the ship to create a defense against them. Scott then worked with his female counterpart Marjorie Scott to put both Enterprises back into their realities. Both Scotts were successful in returning to their realities. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Alternate realities Category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel